El sueño de John
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: John se enfrenta a un Djinn y este lño sume en un sueño ¿Cual sera?  No es un fica tan largo, asi que tampoco el resumen los es, espero les guste


El sueño de John

Una pesadilla, un horroroso sueño fue lo que esa madrugada despertó a John Winchester. Soñó con una horrible criatura, un djin (¿de donde sacarían los sueños esos nombres?) un genio que atacaba gente inocente y que él debía detener. Por que él sabía la verdad, él y sus hijos...

Se sorprendió por que él solo tenía un hijo, Samuel, Sam, Sammy...

¿Quién lo llama Sammy?

[i]- Cuida de tu hermano, cuida de Sam...

- El es tu hermanito, es hermoso ¿verdad pequeño?

- Solo él puede llamarme así...[/i]

Una jaqueca comenzó a atacarlo y gimió bajito, la figura que compartía su cama se enderezó y lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes... alguien más tiene ojos verdes...

- ¿Pasa algo malo, John?

- Nada, Mary, solo una pesadilla.- se acerco a ella y beso su cabello. Dios como extrañaba besarle el pelo.- estoy nervioso.

Ella le sonrió comprensivamente.

- Yo también lo estoy amor.- el peso de su mano sobre su fornido brazo, el olor sensual de su cuerpo, la dulzura de su voz. ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin ella?

[i]¿Cuándo...?[/i]

- Pero Sam estará bien, es inteligente y maduro, lo hará muy bien.- Ambos sonríen, su único hijo se iría esa misma mañana a la universidad para convertirse en abogado, un sueño muy largamente esperado por el joven y por el cual ellos se sentían muy orgullosos.- lleva años hablando de este día, dudo de que este dormido todavía.- John vio la hora, 5:33 de la mañana, seguramente su esposa tenia razón.

- Y nosotros tampoco dormiremos mas.- se levanto de un salto, la expectativa de compartir con su familia el día mas importante en la vida de su hijo lo hizo olvidar la desagradable pesadilla que tuvo.

Después del baño bajo haciendo ruido para que Sam supiera que podía bajar sin temor. A los minutos el muchacho de castaños y desordenados cabellos apareció completamente vestido y listo para salir, en su rostro juvenil se leía la ansiedad que lo consumía.

- Buenos días papá.- exclamó el chico.- ¿Qué te tiene despierto tan temprano?

El mayor, fingiendo inocencia e ignorancia, lo mira sin interés.

- Esta mañana tengo que arreglar el coche del cojo Andrews.- respondió mientras ponía una humeante taza de café frente a su hijo.- creía que te lo había comentado Sam.- mecánico, ese era su trabajo de toda la vida, el trabajo que le gustaba.

- Pero... papá... yo...- cara de cachorro, John rió, cuanto le gustaba la cara de cachorro abandonado a Dean...- hoy es cuando... yo hoy me voy a la universidad…

Pero el mayor ya no lo escuchaba, el recuerdo incompleto de una cabecita rubia, de un rostro pecoso, de un hombre valiente le ataco la memoria y le lanzó una punzada a su corazón. Algo le faltaba, alguien le faltaba pero no podía recordar claramente.

- Papá, ¿te pasa algo? - le preguntó Sam preocupado, John negó con la cabeza, ¿Para que preocupar a su hijo por un estupido sueño?

Media hora después estaban en el auto rumbo a la estación de buses, a pesar de su entusiasmo y la mas que evidente alegría de Sam el mayor no lograba sentirse completo, ese "algo" que le faltaba a cada momento le pesaba mas y mas.

[i] ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde estas? ¡Papá! [/i]

- ¿Donde estas tu, Dean? - murmuro a la nada, esa voz que lo llamaba tenía un nombre, un rostro, una historia.

[i] ¡Papá! Responde por favor [/i]

Llegaron a la estación donde uno que otro madrugador se paseaba somnoliento por los andenes, Sam bajo casi corriendo del impala y se dedico a bajar sus bolsos, estaba ansioso. John lo observo con orgullo y se acerco a ayudarlo, ese chico rebelde e inteligente que siempre se opuso a cualquier cosa que significara riesgo, ese niño que se merecía el estudiar, el ser feliz como cualquier otro.

¿Como pudo siquiera pensar en negárselo?

Otro vehiculo estaciono unos cuantos metros mas allá, una linda jovencita de mas menos la misma edad de Sam se bajo del asiento trasero junto un hombre mayor que parecía ser su padre, John los observó con atención la muchacha no le producía nada pero el hombre… al hombre lo conocía.

- ¿Bobby?

- ¡Samantha! - su hijo le hacía señas la chica y esta le respondía con entusiasmo.

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó intrigado. Sam asintió.

- Ella es la chica que paso conmigo la selectividad para Stanford.- volvió a mirarla y sonrió ampliamente.- se llama Samantha Singer y ese de ahí es su hermano mayor Dean.

A John le dio un vuelco el corazón y siguió la mirada de su hijo, a un lado del auto y saludando alegremente estaba el chico, su chico.

- Él es bombero, Samantha me contó que desde niño él quería serlo.- y John recordó, recordó tener a su hijo mayor en brazos, sus manitas pequeñas aplaudiendo con entusiasmo mientras veían el desfile de los valientes bomberos.

[i] Cuando grande yo también voy a ser bombero[/i]

- Cumpliste tu sueño, lo cumpliste por que no era yo tu padre.- Sam lo miro asustado al ver que gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. John rechazo la mano que el castaño posó en su brazo y se acerco al joven rubio quien lo miró preocupado.

- Señor ¿se encuentra bien? - Dean preocupado, Dean pendiente de él, de su hermano, Dean peleando contra criaturas que no debería saber que existen, Dean herido…

- Perdóname hijo.- John acaricio la mejilla del sorprendido muchacho, un gesto que llevaba años sin hacer.- Dios, perdóname Dean.

Y Dean sonrió.

- Claro papá, claro que si.- se cruzo el verde y el azul, la verdad se reveló en la mente de John.- ahora regresa, vuelve con nosotros, no te dejes vencer.

El mayor asintió convencido, tomó la cuchilla que la mano de su hijo le ofrecía sin temor, ahora que sabía la verdad podía confiar en el muchacho. No, no es así, se dijo, confió en él desde mucho antes.

[j] ¡Papá resiste! ¡Papá despierta por favor! [/i]

- Ya voy hijo.- la sonrisa de Dean se amplio y John siguió mirándola hasta que el cuchillo entro en su cuerpo y todo ese sueño se desvaneció.

- ¡Papá! ¡Oh gracias a dios! - Dean a su lado, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos verdes.

- Tienes los ojos de tu madre.- apenas un susurro pero que alivió el corazón de ambos hombres.- gracias hijo.

John se levanto apoyándose en el chico, en este mundo, en su mundo no existían ni las caricias ni el perdón, no existían los sueños cumplidos, solo monstruos, dolor, sangre y muerte. El mayor sabía que en algún momento esa vida le pasaría la cuenta pero por ahora solo podía concentrarse en el negocio familiar.

- Vamos hijo, acabemos con ese genio mal nacido, necesito descansar.- Dean como siempre asintió sin cuestionamientos, como siempre se puso a la vanguardia, siempre protegiendo.

- Si hijo.- murmuro mirando la ancha espalda del muchacho.- necesito descansar y olvidar ese sueño, necesito llorar este dolor de ver el futuro que no pude darles.


End file.
